


Knowing His Place

by curvebreaker



Series: curvetober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce just loves mind games and ballbusting his pets, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Obedience, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Bruce Wayne, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvebreaker/pseuds/curvebreaker
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Degradation / SadomasochismJason has a package any man would be proud of. He’s not a man, however, not even a person, as Bruce regularly reminds him. Still, why have toys if you don’t play with them?There are many rules to belonging to Bruce but at the core of them all is this: Jason does not deny him.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: curvetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Knowing His Place

“It’s a true shame.”

Jason lies still on his back and Bruce lifts his cock with two fingers to inspect it. Bruce is wearing gloves, of course, but regardless Jason feels blessed and spoiled to have a hand touching his cock at all, much less Bruce’s own. 

Bruce lets Jason’s semi erect length flop back down to his stomach and he not-so-gently wraps his hands around the vulnerable testes beneath it before picking them up. They’re squeezed briefly before being rolled around his impossibly big hands, lifted up and down as if he were checking the weight of them. 

“A set like this is something a man could be proud of: decently sized, thick cock and a pair of nice, hefty balls,” the prods aren’t particularly kind or gentle but Jason can’t help getting hard anyway. He so rarely ever gets touched like this, even when he’s out of chastity. 

“But you’re not a man, are you?”

A second, harder, squeeze to his sac lets Jason know he’s expected to answer. 

“No, Master,” he says demurely. 

“What are you?” Bruce looks straight at him, still holding his balls. They both know the right answer to this. 

“I’m your pet.”

Jason knows his place. 

“Exactly,” Bruce lightly pats his cock as a reward and Jason firmly reminds himself not to move his hips. Bruce is already lowering himself by deigning to touch Jason’s disgusting, pet genitals at all, he doesn’t need Jason to debase him further by trying to hump his divine hand. “What use does a pet have for a man’s cock? None. It’s not for the pet’s pleasure and it’s definitely not to procreate, because who would subject themself to having a pet inside them? It’s no different than having sex with a dog.”

The words cause Jason to flush with shame because he knows Bruce is right. When he was younger and stupider he would try to protest futilely but he’s learned his place by now, through years of tears and suffering. He’s a pet and will always be one; always had been one, he’d just been too stupid and blind to see it. 

Jason’s not a person, he’s incapable of making his own decisions and taking care of himself. His only purpose is to serve and entertain his master, it’s the only thing he’ll ever be good at. 

In a kinder tone Bruce continues, “But fortunately for you, I have found purpose to these unnecessary and unsightly parts. They make perfect toys to play with and are good to enforce discipline. The fact that they are bigger than they should be just gives me more surface area.” 

Bruce reaches to the table beside Jason and pulls out a riding crop and goes to stand between his legs while Jason silently lifts up his hips to give better access to his sensitive areas. 

He knows what’s coming. 

Bruce’s hand swings down with the crop and delivers a white hot blow to his testicles, causing Jason to arch up in pain. His thighs tremble as he struggles not to close them, knowing that there’s worse punishment for trying to deny Bruce from his rightful toys. 

However the jolt makes his cock fall back down and the next strike lands right on the shaft right above the head. Still painful but as debilitating as a hit to his balls or glans. Bruce’s mouth twitches into a frown.

The crop is set down while Bruce leaves momentarily to rummage through the shelves and comes back with a thin rubber strip. He flicks Jason’s soft cock to lay flat on his stomach once more then lays the band taut right under the frenulum.

“Hold this,” Bruce commands. Jason raises his hands to his stomach, holding both ends of the strip to keep his cock in place without actually touching it. 

Satisfied that both the vulnerable underside of his pet’s penis and balls exposed, Bruce picks up the crop and whips Jason’s testes once more.

Jason’s body involuntarily clenches at the blow once more but his training overrides the other protective instincts. He keeps his thighs spread and legs still. Doesn’t move his hands from where they are mere inches away from the vulnerable targets of his manhood but keeping them exposed instead of defending them. 

There are many rules to belonging to Bruce but at the core of them all is this: Jason does not deny him.

After the first strike the blows keep coming, mainly focused on his balls but the occasional glance to his glans keeps Jason from trying to settle into a rhythm. He can’t help crying out as the storm of strikes goes on, feeling sick to his stomach originating at his fiery, aching crotch. 

Not once does he try to move away. Nor defend himself nor beg for mercy.

This is his place.

For a bit the swats stop coming down and Jason feels gloved hands picking up his swollen balls again. A thumb begins to dig into his left testicle until he whimpers. He hears Bruce again. 

“What do you say, pet?”

“T-thank you, M-master ” Jason forces out from gritted teeth. 

“What for?”

“G-giving purpose to my useless-“ a small scream as Bruce tests the possibility of rupturing the nut- “disgusting pet genitals.”

Hearing this, Bruce finally takes the pressure off the abused organ and gives a pleased look to Jason. 

“Good boy, a pet that knows his place.” 

Despite the humiliation and ache in his balls, Jason can’t help but feel good at the praise. A happy master makes for a happy pet. 

Bruce isn’t done, though, he starts taking out more toys--a rattan, a paddle, a small whip--and laying them besides Jason with slow care. 

“Now I’m going to whip your cock and beat your balls until you pass out, how does that sound, pet?”

Jason swallows. It sounds awful to him but this isn’t about what the pet wants, “Whatever pleases Master.”

He’s rewarded with a pat to the head, “Exactly. After we’re done I’ll allow you to thank me by worshipping my cock for the rest of the night.”

“Thank you, Master.”

With that light at the end of the tunnel, Jason tries to prepare for what will be a long and brutal session.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a regular pastime for Bruce, as you can imagine.


End file.
